The present invention relates generally to trays for displaying items such as produce and more particularly to a display tray that is also used as a box lid.
Currently, produce, such as bananas, is sometimes shipped in a cardboard box with a cardboard lid. The lid is simply a planar base with four side walls extending perpendicularly from the periphery of the base. When the produce arrives to at the grocer, it is either taken out of the box and placed on the stored shelves, or displayed in the box itself.
However, these options are not efficient. The box itself is not an ideal display tray for several reasons. First, water or fluid from the contents may damage the cardboard. The high side walls of the box also obscure some of the contents from potential customers. In addition, removing the produce from the box requires additional time and labor.